Hechicería
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, Atsushi pensó que la maldición que le poseía al fin se habría roto. Basta convivir con un hechicero para saber que no es así. / Dazatsu Shiptober 2019 Día 1


****Advertencias:**** Menciones canónicas de suicidio, abandono infantil; errores gramaticales y de ortografía: al ser un ejercicio de escritura diaria me enfoqué más en el contenido que en la revisión y edición; uso de la onomástica japonesa .

****Disclaimer:**** Bungo Stray Dogs es creación de Asagiri Kafka y Harukawa 35 (Sango).

****Tema:**** Hechicería

* * *

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, Atsushi pensó que la maldición que le poseía al fin se habría roto. Sin embargo, bastó con que llegara la siguiente luna llena para quebrar todas sus ilusiones y demostrarle que ese no era el caso. Comenzó a pensar que nunca se libraría de ella.

Atsushi había vivido con una maldición desde que podía recordar. Era algo parecido a aquellos cuentos de hadas que solía leer por las noches, antes de agotarse demasiado como para dormirse en la biblioteca, sólo que había detalles perdidos, inconsistencias… como sus padres —no sabía si le habían abandonado o algo peor les había sucedido—, el origen de su maldición —si había hecho enojar a alguien o si se interpuso en su camino— y, por ende, la forma de acabar con ella. Recordaba buscar algo sobre su maldición en todos los libros a los que tuvo acceso, pero en ninguno de ellos encontró una pista.

¿Cómo podría romper con ese hechizo cuando el amor parecía ser la respuesta más común? Si el amor de sus padres no había sido suficiente para salvarlo, si es que lo habían amado, pensaba, nadie podría hacerlo.

Después de debatirse por un largo rato —los aldeanos, los peligros; las criaturas que sólo conocía en libros, pero sabía que eran reales—, consideró que era apropiado conocer un poco sobre el mundo exterior, aventurarse unos cuantos minutos antes de que su maldición se activara y el tigre come hombres —como solía llamársele en el pueblo— hiciera más destrozos o, peor aún, decidiera honrar su fama.

Negó con la cabeza y, después de inhalar profundo, abandonó las ruinas del edificio que le había servido como casa para ir hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

Después de caminar por horas, se acercó a un riachuelo. Con ambas manos tomó un poco de agua y su garganta apreció lo fresca que estaba.

Una vez sació su sed, se tomó el tiempo de ver su reflejo; se sorprendió al ver cómo había quedado su cabello blanco después de cortárselo, en cómo los ojos que le devolvían la mirada no eran los suyos, sino de la bestia que vivía dentro de él. Asustado, agitó el agua y se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿Estás bien?

Una voz desconocida le sobresaltó y Atsushi se dijo que debía tranquilizarse. Cuando se volteó para encarar al desconocido, notó que este tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no le había escuchado acercarse? Tragándose el miedo y dibujando una sonrisa temblorosa, respondió:

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Trató de sentir algo en el ambiente, el típico cambio en él que indicara que el desconocido era similar a él. No había nada. Era un humano, como él, pero su aura no poseía magia de ningún tipo. El joven le observó dos segundos y le dirigió hacia una cabaña pequeña, lejos del pueblo y las personas.

—Ahí encontrarás lo que buscas.

Atsushi obedeció. El camino hacia la cabaña poseía una fuerte energía que, podía jurar, si no contara con la maldición en él, se vería afectado por lo que fuese que estaba en los alrededores. Cuando pasó los árboles y llegó a un claro, encontró la cabaña de la que le habían hablado.

Fue ahí donde Atsushi le conoció.

Primero se dirigió a la cabaña. Con cautela, llegó al pequeño pórtico y se asomó por una de las ventanas. No había nadie adentro. Llamó.

Tan asustado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia a sus espaldas.

—Así que tú eres el tigre come hombres, eh.

Una afirmación hecha con una voz cantarina y rostro desprovisto de aburrimiento.

Dazai Osamu. Aprendió el nombre después de frustrar —como se lo había hecho ver de una forma infantil y nada amable— su intento de suicidio número 364. La cuerda aún estaba entre las manos de Dazai cuando Atsushi, un poco temeroso, asintió a lo dicho por Dazai.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Una poción de amor, algún encantamiento para que alguien te deje en paz, algo para arreglar ese corte de cabello?

Tras esto, Atsushi llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y acarició su cabello, una reacción que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Dazai, olvidando por un momento su molestia por la interrupción.

—¿Sabes…? —empezó, dubitativo. Tragó saliva. —¿Sabes cómo romper una maldición?

—¿Por qué no entramos? —Dazai dijo y le empujó hacia adentro de la cabaña.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas junto al comedor y Dazai, con una sonrisa, le pidió que le relatara toda su vida, sin dejar ni un detalle para él. Así lo hizo durante toda la tarde, conversaron y, entre pausas, Dazai le dio a probar algo desconocido y con un terrible sabor.

—Yo también tengo una maldición.

Atsushi fijó su mirada en la de Dazai en el momento en el que le confesaba que era un hechicero muy poderoso, cierto, pero no podía morir.

—Esa es mi maldición, Atsushi-kun —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo por hoy.

Atsushi se fue del lugar, pensando en que había algo en la mirada de Dazai que le conmovió.

A partir de ese día, Atsushi se escapaba de aquel edificio que jamás podría llamar hogar para acudir sin falta a la pequeña cabaña. Frustraba intentos de suicidio, probaba comida extraña, tomaba brebajes y se sometía a distintos encantamientos por parte de Dazai en un intento vano por romper su maldición. Un chasquido de lengua era la reacción de Dazai al ver que todo lo que intentaba terminaba en fracaso.

Atsushi aprendía de Dazai, sobre maleficios y criaturas, sobre las personas y sus costumbres. Dazai le enseñó lo que era sentirse vivo y gracias a él empezó a aceptarse, a pensar y entender que el tigre que vivía dentro de él no era una maldición. Así se lo hizo saber a Dazai.

—No creo que sea una maldición, de lo contrario, algo ya hubiera funcionado.

Conforme pasaban los días, Atsushi dejó de ir con la idea de que, algún día, su maldición se rompería. Con cada día, Atsushi iba porque quería ver a Dazai, su sonrisa, ver aquella amabilidad de la que sólo Atsushi había sido testigo.

—Dazai-san —Atsushi llamó un día, después de haber pasado cuatro años junto al otro.

—¿Mmm? —Dazai estaba con la mirada sobre su libro.

Si leía alguna receta para una poción o para la cena, Atsushi no tenía idea, tampoco quería preguntar.

—Creo… —comenzó e inhaló profundo antes de continuar—. Creo que no es necesario que rompamos la maldición. No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero estoy seguro de que no es una maldición… porque no la has podido romper.

Dazai dejó por completo el libro para darle toda su atención a Atsushi.

—¿Hace cuánto piensas eso, Atsushi-kun?

—Dos años —respondió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido todo este tiempo?

—Para ser un gran hechicero puedes ser un poco torpe en algunas cosas —Atsushi sonrió—. Me gusta estar contigo, Dazai-san. Disfruto de tu compañía, y me gustaría hacerlo todos los días.

Atsushi creyó que no tendría respuesta, hasta que la mano de Dazai y sus vendajes le rozaron la mejilla; hasta que sus dedos cálidos alzaron su mentón y le acariciaron los labios.

Los ojos de Dazai brillaban; sus labios formaron una sonrisa.


End file.
